Sasha's Wedding in Three Days
Sasha's Wedding in Three Days '''is the 60th episode of the show and is aired on 22 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Sasha saying Chandni will be out of Advay’s life, what does she think, she failed me no, Advay will make her leave the house. Maasi says you fell alone. Chandni has entire family, you just have me, do something that Chandni gets out of his life in one stroke. Sasha says she will have exit from his life, this is my promise. Sasha goes to Advay and says dad is coming to fix our marriage date. He asks what. They hear Adi crying. Murli asks Advay to come out fast. Adi says I want to do art project, mum is not at home, she said Mami will help, but Mami is sitting with cucumber on. Advay sees Chandni with face pack and cucumbers on eyes. He says I will help you. Chandni jokes. He says its nothing like that, my drawing is fine, Chandni is saying I don’t know drawing a straight line. Nani says I didn’t hear it. Advay says she is saying in our childhood language, she still remembers. Murli asks why did they talk in childhood that he got to use a code language. Advay tries to draw. Chandni looks on and smiles. They all look on. Nani asks what did Advay make. Murli says I will tell you when I find out. Advay says its a peacock, can’t you know. Adi asks its from which peacock, no more, I will take help from Mami. He asks Chandni to help. Chandni says something. Advay says none asked for your advice. Nani asks what did she say. Murli says Sasha should know Mami’s duty if she wants to become Mami. Nani asks is Chandni saying this. Shilpa says maybe yes. Nani says Sasha will help, its fine. Sasha says why not, sure. Advay thanks her. Sasha tries to make something. Adi asks her to make it. Murli and Shilpa tell Nani how Sasha looks. Sasha asks him why is she laughing. Murli jokes. Adi says you are so slow, tortoise is faster than you. He teases her. Sasha raises hand on him. Advay holds her hand and asks how dare you raise hand on Adi. Sasha asks him how dare he joke on her. Nani says kids will do mischief, it doesn’t mean elders become kids. Chandni wipes her face pack. Nani says patience and sense makes person elder, not age. Chandni says I will help you Adi, come here. Chandni helps Adi and says Nani said right, patience and sensibility is needed to take care of children, girls who don’t have such qualities can become GF, not wife. She makes the art and shows Adi. Adi says you are the best, just you deserve to become my Mami. Advay looks on. Chandni smiles. He goes. Sasha says I m sorry Advay. He says I can never bear misbehavior with my family. She promises this won’t happen again. Sasha’s dad Jimmy comes and greets them. Sasha hugs him. He says I can’t stay away from my only daughter, Advay has made me second in my daughter’s life. He says this is time for action, you and Sasha should get married, I got mahurat from pandit. Advay asks what mahurat. Jimmy says three. Advay asks three months. Jimmy says no, three days. Advay asks how will marriage happen in three days. Jimmy asks if you have to marry, why to delay. Nani and others look on. Sasha says there will be many preparations, how will this happen. Jimmy says I will arrange everything in three days, promise. Advay recalls his marriage with Chandni. Maasi asks what are you thinking. He says about Chandni. She asks what do you mean. He says Chandni is here, how will marriage happen. Maasi says annulment papers will be ready. Jimmy says surprise will come for Advay. A doli comes. Chandni gets down. Palki me hoke… plays….Chandni lifts her veil and smiles. Sasha gets angry. Jimmy asks Chandni who is she. She says I m Chandni. He asks how did you come in doli. She asks how will bride come to Sasural, this is my Sasural, Sasha’s marriage planning has small problem, I m Advay’s wife. Sasha says Advay is just mine. Chandni says enough is enough, Dev is just mine. Sasha says Advay has taken his decision, he will never accept you. Chandni argues. Sasha asks her not to see dreams, as he has made her wear ring and did engagement. Chandni says my bidaai also happened. Sasha says Advay doesn’t believe in any rituals. Chandni says it means he doesn’t believe in your engagement as well, I have done all the post marriage rituals, we will see whose rasam has power. Maasi says enough, stop this drama. Chandni says its time for truth. '''Precap: Jimmy adds something in the coconut and tells Sasha that he has filled gunpowder in it, keep it with puja coconut, when your sautan keeps this near havan. She says she will be broken like papad. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 60 References Episode 60 Guide